Seasons
by LadyLuxembourg
Summary: Seasons come and seasons go, but their love will last forever.


Good morning everyone,

So I have started my first Fanfiction and I must admit that I am rather scared to post it, but I hope someone will like it. Furthermore this is all I have for the moment but I might write some more.

Oh yes, and thank you so much Mishka for beta-reading this one for me :D

Title: Seasons  
Category: Princess Diaries  
Couple: C & J of course – what else ;)  
Time-period: Well, from before PD1 to start with but it might move further into PD2  
Summary/Tagline: Seasons come and seasons go, but their love will last forever

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just having a little fun here.  
Rating: T? Not sure about this

Well enough nonsense, so here we go:

Seasons

A little girl ran happily across the lawns of the park, her golden curls waving in the wind, her blue eyes sparkling and her laughter rich with innocence. Both her parents were there, enjoying the few early sunrays in the otherwise cold month of March and holding hands while watching their little girl play. The small flowers here and there indicated that summer would soon be in Austria and that the dark winter would soon be over.

Somewhere else in Europe - in Paris to be precise - a young couple made their way through the city. They were looking for a place to eat on their first day in the city of love. The skies cleared and the sun shone. He said something amusing and her laughter echoed down the street. They jumped over a puddle, which came from the rain earlier that day, and headed to a cosy little café.

In the city of roses, a young woman walked in the Grund, the Pont Adolphe high above her, showing its majestic architecture in the setting sun, the Cathedral chiming the hour. Oh, how much she loved her city. Even though she no longer lived here, the place would forever be in her heart. The fresh March air blew gently in her hair and a wave of nostalgic happiness came over her. She was home.

In another part of Europe, the sun had not yet come and the rain continued to fall. The sky was still grey and the storm still blew; the thunder, which had lasted for a few hours, seemed as if it had gone on for years. The rainwater poured down in streams of sorrow. The darkness of the world closed in around two people and the heavens ached, sending chills as another lightning struck. The wind howled and the sky remained grey and dark.

'How do you go on? How do you make it through the days?' he found himself asking as he once again saw her kneel down on the grey stone. It just wasn't fair; her loss was so soon, far too soon. It was not fair at all; she did not even get a chance to cry goodbye. The air was as cold as it had ever been, and those above bowed their heads in condolence.

He was so young. He had been caught between two rising angers—caught in the middle, in the wrong place and in the wrong time.

He watched her sinking, pain going through her body and tears sliding down her cheeks.

His mother had always told him that an ending always meant a new beginning; but this time, that beginning was wrong, so wrong.

Time could never erase the wounds for they were too real, too deep. The young man's presence was still there, as if he was still alive… and yet he no longer was. His soul would continue to linger and it wouldn't ever leave her alone. Her fears and her worries had all come true the second the fight had begun.

When he had been little, the young man, she had wiped away his tears, had fought for him, had cared when he needed her so, had captured his nightmares and locked them away, had pinned down the most pleasant dreams, and had scared away his fears

All those happened years ago and yet it felt like only yesterday.

They have to tell themselves that he was now gone - forever. Never again would they see his smile, hear his laughter echo down the halls, see him ride across the meadows of their proud country, have his foolish plays, see him enter the throne room, and have him near.

She was slowly dying inside, her soul shattering into small pieces of glass spread all over her world, and every time she tried to pick up one shard, a memory which lay on the ground, she would cut herself; she would bleed, scream, and cry, while the world expected her to still hold it together, to carry the grief with beauty, with elegance, with dignity.

Yes, the sky was still grey, the storm still blowing, the wind still howling and the rain still falling.

A mother has suffered the greatest loss there is.

- * -


End file.
